Breathtaking
by LSDandKizuki
Summary: James after death tries to communicate with the living... To no avail.


**AN: This fiction will not make sense if you have not read about and fully understood the events of Halloweeen 1981 (In the HP world) to November 1st. In case it's not completely obvious from the story, this is told from James' point of view. Enjoy and review please, you know I'd do the same for you :)**

**Breathtaking**

The feeling of having breath taken from me was quite frankly – breathtaking. Excuse the pun, but that's really how it was.

I was with Lily at first, refusing to take our eyes off our son, who had survived as we had not. We had prayed with all our hearts that he would live on, that he would not die in this war. It seemed, as Lily told me, that Voldemort himself had just shrunk to nothing when he tried to kill our baby. Now, if that's not a reason for a dad to be proud I don't know what is. Our little baby, one year old – dark lord destroyer. He's got a good career ahead of him I can tell you that.

I will be sure to watch him as well, Lily, don't worry. I know - it is sad that he will never know us... Who knows, maybe we can meet him in a dream.

Who's that? Oh. It's Hagrid – I wonder what he's doing here? He looks so sad. I wonder why? Is it because Lily-flower and I are dead? He shouldn't really be sad, Voldemort is dead!

Oh, who am I kidding, I am full of myself; he has every right to be sad. I wish I could comfort him. Hey, what are you doing? Where are you going with Harry? Yes, that's right, quiet him, comfort him, and now put him back. Hey, where are you going? Hey, come back! How dare you steal my child!

That is a question... Who is going to look after Harry?

Well, Sirius of course. That was how it was decided. Speaking of which, where is Sirius?

Oh, here he comes. I can hear his motorcycle. Christ, I'm not sure I want to look at this...

You can't wake me up Sirius. You can't. Stop trying. Oh, God, please don't cry Sirius. You don't cry. You're supposed to be the one who doesn't cry! _Don't cry, Sirius! GODDAMMIT, WHY CAN'T YOU HEAR ME?_

It's alright Sirius... You can look after Harry. Hagrid's got him.

And now he's seen Lily. Great. Aha! Here comes Hagrid. Yes, Sirius can look after Harry. That's what Hagrid was originally doing, taking Harry to Sirius.

Oh dear, they're both so sad over me... I feel so guilty now. Why can't they just forget? I always said being dead couldn't be too bad, after all, people would miss me so much, but I regret that so much now. I wish they would stop; I can't stand making people this sad. It was my purpose in life to make people happy! Now I am dead! DAMN YOU, VOLDEMORT!

Wait... Peter. He... betrayed us. _He betrayed us. _This is too much... Why would he... How could he... He was our _friend... _It wasn't Remus! It wasn't Sirius! It was _PETER! THAT TRAITOR! HOW COULD HE? HOW COULD HE MAKE HARRY AN ORPHAN, AND TEAR THE MARAUDERS APART? _

I wish, wish, wish, wish, and_ wish _I wasn't dead. I wish Lily wasn't dead. I wish I was alive so I could comfort Sirius on my... Wait, what? Oh, it's all so confusing.

Yes! You tell him Sirius – you're the godfather, you're the rightful guardian!

WHAT? No, Hagrid, that's stupid! Harry belongs to Sirius – Yes, that's right Sirius "James would have wanted it!"

Oh. _Dumbledore. _Well, if Dumbledore bids it... Humph.

Oh, Sirius, you loved your bike. And, off he goes... With Harry... Ah, well.

I wonder why Dumbledore wouldn't let you have him, hmm? Oh. Oh, no, that's not good. You'll have to explain to Dumbledore. Who knows, he might let you have Harry then.

Well, what are you going to do now? I'd suggest going to Remus, he's the only real marauder left, perhaps the two of you can work something out –

What? What did you say? Yes, I know! The traitor. How could he...

No, Sirius, that's not a good idea. Sirius, think carefully! No, come back, Sirius! SIRIUS! COME BACK NOW! IT WON'T WORK – THEY ALL THINK YOU'RE THE TRAITOR!

* * *

><p>Ah, nothing like a good HP angst-fic on a warm Saturday morning, eh? Reviews make Sirius able to hear James.<p> 


End file.
